The Long Night
by Garnet Took
Summary: Merry and Pippin are faced with one of the longest nights of their lives as a slow-moving storm hits Buckland. Written for one of Marigold's Challenges and influenced by two real-life events.


The Long Night by Garnet Took

What was the worst weather Merry ever saw in the Shire?

The Long Night

Garnet Took

Author's Notes:

1. My starter question for this was, "What was the worst weather Merry ever saw in the Shire?"

2. Some elements of this story are drawn from actual events that took place on June 17/18, 1992 and September 20, 2002. All events themselves are fictional.

Disclaimer:

I do not own these characters. I've only spent the last several years thinking about them, so please don't sue. Turnips have more than I do.

Merry shut the front door of the house at Crickhollow. He wiped his brow as he walked back down the hall. He couldn't remember a day quite this hot this early in the year. It felt more like the middle of Afterlithe than the last week of Astron. He couldn't help but wish for a good rain to cool things down to where they should be.

"Is he gone?" came a tired voice as Merry walked into Pippin's bedroom.

"Yes," answered Merry. "He's gone, for the moment, but he left a few

instructions and a couple of herbal packets for you."

"Oh, that's just great," groaned Pippin from his place in the bed. "If it isn't

bad enough to be sick, and in this heat, I have to put up with some draught

concocted by an over-zealous healer. What were his instructions anyway?" Pippin made a disgusted face.

"Well," said Merry, taking a seat on the edge of Pippin's bed, "he said you

should rest, drink plenty of cool liquids, especially water, and hope that this

is just a bad late Spring cold rather than a last attempt of the Winter Sickness to get you this year."

"Oh, I hope it's not that. I couldn't go through that again. I don't think my

poor ribs will ever be up to handling all the coughing I did when I had it the last time."

"Well, we'll just have to see to it that you never get that sick again. Aragorn did a marvelous job of putting you back together after that troll used you for its last bed, but I don't think he intends for you to test how much your healed ribs can tolerate." Merry smiled and patted Pippin's knee through the light blanket. Now, how does some apple juice, bread and jam sound for tea?"

Pippin smiled back at his cousin and nodded. "That sounds good," he said.

"Now," said Merry, once tea was done, "the healer said you needed rest; so why don't you close your eyes and take a wee bit of a nap while I go wash up these tea things and get supper started."

"A nap sounds nice," Pippin agreed, "now that the sun isn't shining straight

through my window. Merry, is it me, or is there no wind at all today?"

"No, you're right, Pippin, it's been especially still today. It's oppressive. I

hope it rains soon. Hot weather is fine, but not this early. I really feel for

those who are trying to get planting done in this. But, don't you worry about the weather, just rest." Merry adjusted Pippin's pillows for him and then headed to the kitchen to deal with cleaning up and getting the next meal started.

Merry was just putting the finishing touches on a cold supper when there was a knock at the door. When he opened it, his cousin Ilberic was standing there. "Oh hullo, Ilby. And what brings you all the way out here on such a stifling day? Come in. You must be tired and thirsty."

"I can't stay long," answered Ilberic. "I came to deliver a request from your

dad. He said he'd feel better if you and Pippin could come spend the rest of

this heat wave at the Hall. I guess all the old aunties and such have been

complaining something terrible about their old joints acting up, and you know what that means. Now all the old gaffers and gammers are going on about how bad the storm's going to be when it hits. So your dad said he'd feel better if you two were close at hand, you know-if something should happen."

"Don't tell me you believe all those old wives tales about people predicting the weather from an achy shoulder or trick knee."

"Well," answered Ilberic, staring down at his feet, "I wouldn't probably if I

hadn't seen the clouds building in the Northwest as I rode out here. But I'm not going against what my own senses are telling me. I mean, think about it, Merry. It's been so hot and today's been so still. The animals have been restless, and even the trees seem to be getting ready for rain. The leaves are all turned over like they're trying to protect themselves."

"A good rain is just what we need about now. Just so long as it's a gentle one. We wouldn't want any of those freshly planted crops washing away, now would we?" Ilberic just shook his head. Merry continued, "I'd love to go to the Hall with you, but Pippin isn't up to the journey right now. He hasn't felt well for the last several days, and the healer wants him to stay in bed. I'm not going to risk taking him out and getting caught in a downpour. We'll be just fine here. Tell my father we'll come for a visit next week. Now you'd better be off home before those clouds you saw roll up here and dump their load of water on your head."

Ilberic smiled and nodded as he went to the gate and mounted his pony. "See you in a few days," he called and turned and headed back toward Brandy Hall.

Merry took the opportunity to study the sky. The sun, he noticed was beginning to set into what was truly an ominous looking bank of clouds.

Hope those are only bringing a good Spring rain. Anything else would not be good for either the Spring crops just planted or the Winter ones yet to be harvested.

He knew the harvesters were working extra hard these last few weeks to get the wheat in before the weather got too warm. So much for that plan, he thought as he went back into the house.

"How does supper sound?" asked Merry, carrying a laden tray into Pippin's room.

"It sounds good, as long as it doesn't have any of that healer's herbs in it."

Pippin sat up to survey the contents of the tray. But as he did, he

inadvertently let out a little whimper of pain.

Merry was at his side instantly. "What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"Nothing's wrong," answered Pippin, waving away Merry's efforts to help him. "I'm just achy is all. It just seems that all the old breaks, dislocations,

strains, sprains and what-have-you are acting up all at the same time. I could blame it on the weather, but it's probably more from my lying around like a slug-a-bed these last few days."

Merry smiled and let out a little chuckle at his cousin's words. Pippin,

however, noticed that there was a nervous edge to Merry's laughter. "Well, if the clouds are any indication, the weather's going to be changing here in the next few hours. Maybe you'll start feeling better once it does."

I wonder what he's worried about now, thought Pippin. But all he said was,

"Hopefully you're right, Merry."

As they were finishing eating, they heard the first serious gust of wind and the faint, distant rumble of thunder.

"I figured it would already be raining by now," Merry commented, clearing away the empty supper tray. "After I go put this back in the kitchen I'll have to take another look outside, and after that I'll make up that tea the healer wants you to have."

"Ugh, I was hoping you'd forgot about that." said Pippin.

"Not a chance, Peregrin," answered Merry with a smile.

The sitting room clock had just struck 9:00 when Pippin noticed the first flash of lightning. Now Pippin had never really liked storms, especially ones at night, but as he got older he had outgrown the unreasoning fear he had had as a child. For some reason, though, he was finding this storm very unsettling. "Merry," he called softly, "would you mind sitting with me till this storm passes?"

"I don't mind," said Merry, coming back into Pippin's room from his own where he'd been doing some writing. "To tell the truth, this storm is making me uncomfortable, too. There's just something strange about it. It seems to be moving so slow. Most Summer storms come up, rain and blow themselves out, and move on; but this one seems to be just sitting there-almost like it's waiting on something. It's a good thing I know both Sauron and Saruman are no more, or I'd suspect it to be their doing."

"Oh, please don't mention them. I'm nervous enough without evil-incarnate coming into the conversation. Merry, would y..."

Before Pippin could finish his sentence, there was an especially bright flash

that caused both hobbits to jump. A few seconds later there was a growling

rumble of thunder. Still there was no rain.

"Merry," Pippin said in a very small voice, "don't leave me. Please."

"I'm here as long as you need me," reassured Merry, brushing the sweat-damp curls back from Pippin's forehead.

For the next several hours, two nervous and uncomfortable hobbits huddled

together in Pippin's bed. Merry tried closing his eyes a few times, but every

time he did a flash of lightning or clap of thunder would startle him back to

wakefulness. Pippin did finally fall into a light sleep, probably as a result of

something in the herbal tea; but his sleep was restless and he cried out or

tossed fitfully at the sounds of the storm.

Shortly after the middle of the night, both hobbits were jolted wide awake by a flash of lighting immediately followed by a boom of thunder. The next flash-bang had them hugging each other in sheer terror. When Merry managed to look up from where he'd buried his face in Pippin's shoulder, he knew something wasn't right. There was a flickering light outside the window.

"Merry," Pippin complained, "my mouth tastes like I just swallowed a penny."

"Mine, too," Merry said, getting up to look out the window. "Oh, so that's what happened," he continued as he looked outside. "Lightning hit one of the trees in the garden. Fortunately it's very green so the fire never got a good start. The rain should put it out, if it ever comes."

"What does that have to do with the strange taste in my mouth?" asked Pippin. He couldn't see how the two things could possibly be related.

"My Granddad once told me," Merry explained, "that if you are very close to where lightning strikes you'll taste it. He didn't know what caused it, but he said that if you had that taste in your mouth after a lightning strike, you

should be thankful because it meant you had just been spared a direct hit. So I guess we should thank the Valar we're still here."

Pippin gave a weak giggle. He wasn't sure this knowledge was at all comforting.

Soon the rain began falling. The wind was blowing so hard now that the rain was being driven in horizontal sheets. The noise was deafening. Then it got even louder as hail began to fall.

"Pippin," said Merry, a little more tremulously than he had intended, "I think we might want to get to someplace a little safer than this room. I don't know why, but I have a feeling this storm hasn't dealt it's worst blow yet."

"What do you mean," asked Pippin. "It's just a lot of wind and rain. We've seen plenty of that. Of course, the hail isn't going to be good for all those poor crops the farmers just got in the ground."

"I'm not sure, Pippin. I just know that this is a house and not a snug, safe

hole. I'd feel better if we waited this out in the cellar. I know that sounds

strange, but it's partially under ground, and, think about it," he added with a quick grin, "you'll be nice and close to all the food."

Reluctantly Pippin allowed Merry to help him out of the bed. They quickly

gathered the pillows and a couple of blankets and headed for the pantry. Upon opening the door, Merry lit the lantern kept just inside that they used mainly when looking for a late-night snack. Once they had a light, they opened the cellar door, descended the five steps that led to the lowest point in the house.

"Well, it's not a proper hole, but it's more snug than any other part of the

house, and it puts a few more walls between us and the storm," said Merry,

shaking out a blanket and trying to make Pippin as comfortable as possible on the earthen floor.

Pippin had lost track of how long they'd been in the cellar. He was half asleep from the healer's herbal draught that Merry had given him. He really wished Merry had left him in his own bed so that he could have got a good night's sleep. Surely the storm's blown the worst of itself out by now, he thought.

Suddenly there was a loud noise. Pippin thought a dragon couldn't make more noise than this-whatever this was. "What's that?" he demanded.

"I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances," answered Merry. "Quick, cover up with the blanket, and put your pillow over your head." Merry did the same thing even as he spoke.

Only a few seconds later, a ripping, tearing sound was added to the dragon-roar. It seemed to go on for ever, but really it was less than a minute or two. It was the longest couple of minutes Pippin could remember. Wood splintered, glass shattered, the lantern's light was snuffed out. Pippin found that for just a second he couldn't breathe.

Just as suddenly as it all started, everything went dead silent. Even the rain

stopped. Then it began to pour with renewed fury.

"What just happened?" asked Pippin. His voice was shaking and was about an octave higher than it should have been.

"I'm not sure," was all Merry could say. "I think we'll wait till the rain stops

to go see what's been done to the house." He worked to relight the lantern. "In the meantime, why don't you try to rest. Just because you're not in a proper bed doesn't mean you can't sleep. Compared to some of the places we've camped, this is palatial. At least we have plenty of food right here to hand, just in case you get hungry."

Pippin had his doubts about being able to sleep. He kept hearing that dreadful roaring in the back of his mind. Finally, despite everything, he managed to drift off into a light dose.

Once he was assured that Pippin was asleep, Merry went to see just what had happened outside their hiding place. Quietly he opened the cellar door. The sight that greeted him stopped him in his tracks. Half the pantry's roof was gone and the floor was covered in broken glass and crockery as well as a few items from other parts of the house. Everything was soaked through with rainwater. However, when Merry looked up through the gaping hole in the roof, he could see the first signs of a sunrise in a clear, blue sky.

Carefully and quietly, Merry made his way from the cellar to the pantry door. However, when he tried to open it to assess the damage to the rest of the house, he found the door would not budge. They were affectively trapped. Drat! he thought, I wonder how long it's going to take for someone to come looking for us; and, when they do, how long is it going to take for them to realize that we're stuck in here? Then there's the whole process of getting us out. We could be here a while.

Fortunately, Merry's worst fears would be avoided. But, in the meantime, he had to prepare both himself and Pippin for what could be a very long stay in the cellar.

As soon as Saradoc Brandybuck had things under control at Brandy Hall, he led a group of younger Brandybucks out to inspect the damage done throughout Buckland and the Marish. One of his first destinations was the house at Crickhollow.

As they rode up, they saw that the house, especially the part that held the

bedrooms, was severely damaged. "Oh my!" exclaimed Ilberic. "I hope they weren't in there when that roof came

down."

"We'll split up and search," said Saradoc. "Merimac and I will check the front of the house and you lads can check the back. There's more rubble to be moved there, and you youngsters are better at handling that than we older folk."

Saradoc forced open the front door and walked into what had, just yesterday, been the sitting room. All the glass in the windows was broken and many of the room's contents were either broken or tossed around haphazardly. The clock on the mantle had stopped at 3:05.

Pippin awoke to the sound of Merry sorting through items stored in the cellar. He looked around in confusion for a moment until he remembered what had happened and where he was.

"Merry, just what are you doing? I figured you'd be out in the kitchen fixing breakfast by now."

"Well," answered Merry, "I figured it wouldn't hurt to see just what we had in this cellar, seeing as we're already in here, and we haven't cleared it out in a while." He tossed an apple to Pippin. "Here, have breakfast."

Pippin turned the piece of fruit over in his hands. "All right," he said,

looking up into Merry's too serious face, "what's really going on? You know I can tell when you're trying to protect me from something. So, how bad is it?"

"You're right. I sometimes forget you're not the child who needs looking out for anymore. I'll be honest; I don't know how bad it is because I couldn't get any further than the pantry door. I'm afraid we're stuck, Pip."

"Oh," was all Pippin said at first. He took a bite out of the apple and chewed it thoughtfully before continuing. "Then we could be here for a while. But," and here he looked up and grinned at his cousin, "your dad will come soon, and then they'll get us out. I bet they're on their way here right now."

To Merry, the time seemed to drag. There really wasn't a whole lot he could do to organize the cellar, especially once the lantern went out again and could not be relit. There was nothing much to do except sit and listen for sounds of rescue.

At first, Pippin had talked non-stop about anything that came into his mind,

just to keep himself from going stir-crazy. He also hoped that he could keep

Merry occupied so that he didn't think too much about how long it was taking for help to arrive. Finally, though, he just ran out of things to say. His throat was hurting and he was starting to feel decidedly unwell again.

Suddenly, Pippin thought he heard voices. "Merry, do you hear that?"

"Huh?" asked Merry. "I don't hear anything. Just you asking silly questions."

"I thought I heard voices. Guess it was just wishful thinking."

A few minutes later, Pippin thought he heard them again. "I do hear voices!" he said excitedly. "Merry, they've come. They're here to rescue us."

Pippin got shakily to his feet-he still was very weak from his illness-and

started toward the pantry door. Merry caught up with him as he tried to cross

the glass- and crockery-strewn floor. "Be careful," cautioned Merry. "We got through this unscathed. We don't need one of us stepping on a shard and getting hurt now."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Pippin looked wearily up at his older cousin.

"Merry, Pippin, are you here?" Saradoc called. "Can you hear me? Are you all right? Answer me. Please." He had called several times as he made his way through the sitting room and into the kitchen.

"Where are you?" he called again. In the silence after this call, he thought he heard muffled voices and a thump from the direction of the pantry.

"Merimac, come quick! I think I've found them. Help me move these boards and things so that we can get the door open."

With both hobbits working together, they soon had the debris cleared away and Saradoc pulled the door open. Merry fell forward as the door opened and landed gracelessly at his father's feet. "Hullo, Dad," he said, smiling up at the older hobbit. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, we were just taking our time admiring your recent remodeling. Interesting what you've done with the place. It certainly is well-ventilated."

"And you have a wonderful view of the sky, especially from the bedroom," added Merimac.

Merry and Pippin both began to look apprehensive. "I'm not sure I want to see this," said Merry.

"Best to get it over with," answered Pippin. "The sooner we see it, the sooner we can get started putting everything to rights again."

In the end, they found that many of their possessions were salvageable. Water had damaged a lot of the furniture and books, but on the whole Merry, Pippin and their families thought themselves quite lucky.

The storm had destroyed most of the crops that had just been planted, but it was early in the season and the farmers were hopeful that the fields could be

re-sown. Many of the houses in the area had suffered varied amounts of damage, but no lives had been lost; and all agreed that homes could always be rebuilt. All in all the great storm of 1423 would live for many years in the minds of the hobbits of Buckland and the Marish.

It took several weeks of hard work, but shortly after Mid-Summer Merry and Pippin were able to move back into their beloved home at Crickhollow.

Pippin stood in the doorway of his bedroom. In all the reconstruction he had not set foot in this room. He wouldn't say a word about it, but he was obviously reluctant to enter it.

Merry walked up beside him and looked over his shoulder into the room. "It looks almost just like it did before," he said.

"It does," agreed Pippin. Maybe that's the problem. Every time I look at this room, I think about how reluctant I was to follow your advice when you wanted us to hide in the cellar that night. I can't stop thinking that if I hadn't followed, or I'd convinced you to stay here with me, I'd probably be dead now, and you might be, too. I'm sorry, Merry. I just can't stop thinking about it."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Pippin." Merry turned his cousin so that he could look him in the eye. "We're both still here, and everything worked out just fine." He could see the tears threatening to fall. "It's over, Pippin. This is a brand new start."

Pippin could only nod. Words were beyond him now.

Merry was seized with sudden inspiration. "Pippin," he finally said, "why don't we switch rooms. That way it is a totally new beginning."

"Thank you, Merry. I'd like that very much."

It only took a short time to move their things into the new rooms. By nightfall they were beginning to settle back into their house. As the time to retire approached, Pippin began to become nervous again. Merry quickly intervened to prevent him from becoming too upset. "Would you like me to sit with you for a little-maybe till you fall asleep."

Pippin gave just a tiny nod and looked away. "I may be of age now, but tonight I feel like a little lad again."

An hour later, Merry closed the book he'd been reading and blew out the candle on Pippin's nightstand. "Sleep tight, and welcome home, Pip." he said quietly shutting the door as he walked out of Pippin's new bedroom.

The End.


End file.
